Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan, and becomes Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pan near the end of Dragon Ball Z. Her personal Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Dragon Ball Z In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan) in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he's going to marry Videl which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. Videl looks shocked and says she needs to lay down. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine destroyed by Vegeta to be replaced, Videl and the other fighters who scored the highest draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand even breaking Spopovich's neck though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. :"Doesn't he know when to give up?" :— Videl while fighting Spopovich Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by the sounds of Videl's moans and squeals, Gohan starts to lose control and go into a fury. He is rushing to save her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match as they need to do their job. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match and is surprised to see that he was indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation if he follows, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along as well due to wanting to know exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she was dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Videl eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. During the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less). However, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. Then, she returns back to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Dragonball Z Characters Category:Dragonball GT Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:About Females Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest